Highway to Hell
by BangstaXELF
Summary: When Ryeowook acquired his learner's permit (FINALLYY!) he was faced with 2 dilemmas. First: who was gonna supervise him? Second: who to take out for a drive? When their Teukie umma, EvilKyu, Turtle lover boy and Aegyo King got involved...things didn't turn out to be 'good'. Well at least for the elder three, the maknaes had the time of their lives on the highway to hell !
1. TeacherKyu

Highway to Hell

Chapter 1

TeacherKyu~!

Ryeowook paced around the living room, confused.

"Who to ask?" he mumbled to himself, biting his thumb lightly. He looked down at his learner's permit that was proudly poking out of his hoodie's pocket and smiled. He had finally acquired it after trying hard for so long! But now the problem arises…who was going to supervise his driving? In fact, who was gonna help him, this being his first time driving for 'real'?

Donghae and Eunhyuk were out somewhere, maybe fooling around like usual. Siwon had gone to the church, today being Sunday and all. Kibum had tagged along with him, having nothing better to do. Kangin, Shindong, Heechul, Hangeng and Zhou Mi were out on schedules. Sungmin and Yesung were sleeping in their rooms and he won't even dare to wake them up. That left Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Henry.

"Ryeongu? What are you doing here?"

Speak of the devil, Ryeowook thought as he saw Kyuhyun emerge from his room after playing Starcraft for hours.

Kyuhyun looked at the guy pacing around. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something poking out of his pocket. He went over and took it out. "Oh! You got your learner's permit!"

"Yeah." Ryeowook said, looking at the card in his friend's hand.

"Then why the long face? You should be happy, shouldn't you?" Kyuhyun questioned, placing the card back in his pocket.

"No, I am happy but…" Ryeowook trailed off.

"But?" Kyuhyun prompted him to speak further.

"But I need someone to help me." Ryeowook said grimly.

Kyuhyun smirked at him. "Don't tell me…are you nervous?"

Ryeowook shook his head. "Of course I am not! But it's my first time so I thought that taking someone who knew how to drive may come in handy. If you don't wanna come, just say so!"

"Hey hey hey calm down now. No need to get hyper, okay? And to be frank, you never asked me, did you?" Kyuhyun teased him, nudging him with his elbow a little bit too strongly which caused Ryeowook to stumble sideways.

Ryeowook pouted before asking, "Will you, the great Kyu, help me?"

"Of course why not! Come on le-!" Kyuhyun was cut short by Leeteuk.

"Where are you guys headed off to?" he questioned them, entering the room.

"Oh, Wookie got his Learner's permit and was begging me- No I wasn't!- Okay okay sheesh, anyways, he was gonna take me on a drive so I could help him as it is his first time and crap."

"Oh that's great Wook! Congrats!" Leeteuk congratulated him, hugging the smaller guy.

"Thanks hyung."

"Mind if I accompany you both?"

"Of course, maybe even you can teach Ryeongu some tricks or stuff!"

"Okay, you guys go ahead I will just bring my car keys!" Ryeowook said, diving towards his room.

Soon all three of them were sitting in a black SUV, Kyuhyun behind the wheel.

"Okay Wookie, I am gonna show you some basic techniques and tomorrow you are gonna perform them, got it?" Kyuhyun said, receiving a happy nod from the brunette. "Cool!"

He ignited the engine and gently pulled out of the drive way. Leeteuk smiled to himself, nearly jumping in excitement. He had never witnessed any of his maknaes' driving so he was really ecstatic. He silenced the side of his brain that said that something really wrong and dangerous was gonna happen.

Kyuhyun continued to explain the basics of 'driving' to his newly acquired student.

"Okay, so driving is like what I do in daily life." Ryeowook repeated after his teacher, nodding in understanding.

"Like for example, for me driving is life Starcraft!" Kyuhyun declared proudly earning applause from his student.

Leeteuk looked at them unsurely, not liking where this conversation was headed to because the results could turn hazardous.

In front, both the maknaes ignored their hyung in the back and continued on with their class.

"For me, every single thing that dares to intrude in front of me is an enemy. And my mission is to eradicate every single fucking one of them. This is gonna be your mission from now on too 'cus driving is all about erasing the others from the road. If you won't then the others are gonna eradicate you, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now to use the 'special powers' you need to be as crafty as you can. Apart from singing, what are you the best in?" Kyuhyun questioned him, gliding sharply through the lanes. Behind them Leeteuk was tightly clutching the seat, not wanting to get flung over the side.

"Uh…cooking!" Ryeowook chirped. Kyuhyun nodded in understanding before continuing on with his lecture.

"You know that cooking is a type of art, ne?" Kyuhyun questioned receiving a nod.

"Likewise, driving is an art too. The art of destruction!" Kyuhyun declared, making Leeteuk gasp when he took a 90 degree turn towards the expressway at 120 mph. FUCKING 120 MPH!

He was more horrified when he saw the eternal maknae laugh in delight and nod.

Oh God, save me! Save me from them! He thought, his hands gripping the back of Ryeowook's seat so tightly that the fabric was starting to tear.

"Look, now I will teach you the most basic move one can perform. You love cooking that means that you also know how to bake, right?"

Ryeowook nodded gleefully nearly jumping from his seat in excitement.

"I call this move, 'Smash the Eggs!'" Kyuhyun declared proudly before swerving off course and hitting the breaks, making the tires squeal and the car spin in circles. The spinning car went over to the indicators beside the road and threw them off, smashing them. "See! They were smashed!"

On the backseat, Leeteuk was already heaving out the contents of his stomach. Once done, he leaned heavily against the back rest.

'Sorry Heechul-ah, I was the one who used and emptied your strawberry scented shampoo but I just wasn't able to resist! It made my hair so soft and made them smell so good!  
Sorry Yesung-ah, I was the one who accidentally left Ddangkoma on floor that day from where he wandered off into the kitchen. Ryeowook and Sungmin weren't trying to cook him.  
Sorry Hankyung-ah, I lied to you about your accent being fine. I just wasn't able to tolerate you barging into my room every few seconds to ask if you spoke something right or not.'

His further apologies were cut short when he felt himself become weightless. He dared to look out of the window and screamed when he saw that they were flying over a fucking load of cars.

"This is what is called a real hurdle jump!" Kyuhyun declared while Ryeowook just giggled and clapped in glee beside him.

"STOP KYU! Please!" Leeteuk cried, holding onto the handle above the door. He wanted to get out of this hellish ride!

"Hyung don't be a spoil sport! Kyu's driving is so fantastic!" Ryeowook said, smiling as if they hadn't avoided an oncoming barrage of trucks just now. Barely, period.

"Aww thanks Wook!" Kyu thanked him.

"Look on the road!" Leeteuk shrieked from behind when they barely avoided an oncoming car. He didn't care for all the shouts and rude gestures being thrown their way, he just needed to get out. Now!

With a new found resolve, he tried to pull the door open. When it didn't budge, he resorted to kicking.

"Hyung? What are you trying to do?" Ryeowook questioned him, turning around once he heard the loud thumping noises. They were distracting him from his precious class.

"I am trying to get the bloody hell outta here!" Leeteuk said between kicks.

"Oh but it won't open hyung. The doors won't open after a certain speed limit had been crossed. Safety reasons ya know." Ryeowook informed him.

'But sitting in this car in itself is a safety hazard! Both for me and the ones outside!' Leeteuk thought as he seized his futile attempts and resigned to his fate. He groaned, wanting to cry.

"Ohkayyy! Let's teach you the 'Pancake Flip', should we?"

"YAAAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That fateful day, a certain Teukie's cries were heard throughout the South Korea.

That night…

Sungmin walked out of his room, stretching. Having taken a bath after sleeping for 17 hours straight, had refreshed him greatly. He frowned when he spotted two figures sitting on the couch, one hunched over while the other patting his back.

"Hey Wook, Kyu! What happened to you guys? Why are you looking so sullen?" he questioned, sitting down beside Ryeowook.

"Teukie hyung took Kyu's driving license. He said that such hazards shouldn't be let loose on the road or something." Ryeowook said patting Kyuhyun's back sympathetically. Unnoticed by the maknaes, Sungmin lightly cheered in the background. After all, he had been the one who had accompanied Kyu on his first drive after the younger had acquired his permit. After that, Sungmin had nearly ransacked the whole country in search of the crazy instructor who gave Kyuhyun that permit.

"Awww that's so sad." Sungmin said, faking sadness even though he was dancing and whooping in his mind.

"Yeah right, his driving was really great too." Ryeowook sighed sadly.

'Yeah, so great that he had nearly wiped off a whole lane of houses from the face of the Earth while trying to parallel-park.' Sungmin thought sarcastically, smiling.

TBC


	2. EvilRyeo!

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own them!**

Highway to Hell

Chapter 2

Evil Ryeo!

Ryeowook was, once again, facing the dilemma of who to take with him on a drive. Yesterday had been great. Kyu had taught him so many things about driving that his instructor back at the institute hadn't even mentioned. Driving was so simple!

Just as he was going to search for someone to accompany him, Yesung and Sungmin entered the room. Wasting no time, he leapt over to them.

"HYUNG!" he nearly squealed, startling them by suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Yes Wookie?" Yesung questioned him calmly.

"Will you both accompany me for a drive?" he asked sweetly. He needed them to come and for that he will do whatever!

"Okay." Yesung replied, dragging Sungmin with him too.

'Well, that was pretty simple.' Ryeowook thought to himself before skipping after his hyungs. All of them piled inside a white convertible, the black SUV was too banged up to even move a tire.

"Okay, now don't be nervous and pull out slowly and gradually." Sungmin provided from the backseat.

"But where's the fun in that, hyung?" Ryeowook questioned. Before he got a reply, he stepped on the accelerator and zoomed out of the garage.

Yesung's breath hitched in his throat as Ryeowook took one sharp turn after another.

"WOOOOOKKIIIEEEEEEEE!" Sungmin yelled in the backseat, looking at the manic look his ever-so-sweet maknae was wearing. Then he remembered something…something Ryeowook had said last night.

" _Teukie hyung took Kyu's driving license. He said that such hazards shouldn't be let loose on the road or something." Ryeowook said patting Kyuhyun's back sympathetically._

" _Awww that's so sad." Sungmin said, faking sadness even though he was dancing and whooping in his mind._

" _Yeah right, his driving was really great too." Ryeowook sighed sadly._

Sungmin nearly killed himself right then and there. Ryeowook praising Kyu's driving must've meant that he had either seen him driving or –God forbid- accompanied him on a drive. Sungmin dearly wished that it was the former. If not…then he couldn't even imagine what was gonna happen to both him and Yeusng.

"Wookie slow down!" Yesung told Ryeowook but only received a series of lunatic laughter. It was so not-Wookie!

"Just chill hyung! Oh right! I will just show you something interesting! It's named 'Pancake Flip'!"

After Ryeowook said this, Sungmin was sure that his worst nightmare was gonna come true. "Wookie please stop it!" he begged, gripping on his seat belt a little bit too tightly. Yesung was no better, his face abnormally pale.

But nothing worked on this new Ryeowook they were confronted with.

The car zoomed forward, in a construction site and up a ramp.

Yesung felt as light as a feather when the car sailed above a whooping 8 cars and 2 trucks. The pedestrians stared in amazement as the car flipped twice mid-air before it landed on the road, balanced on its two side wheels before zooming off.

Sungmin was sprawled all the backseat, not quite able to get a hang of what was going on while Yesung peered at his maknae, gobsmacked.

"Wow Ryeowookie! You were amazing!" he cheered the manic driver which caused Ryeowook to cackle ecstatically.

"That was nothing hyung, seriously. You wanna see more?"

Yesung nodded excitedly. Sungmin groaned, pounding his head on the door.

"Hyung? What are you trying to do, exactly?" Ryeowook questioned him, looking at his hyung from the rear-view mirror.

"Trying to kill myself before I die from an accident that, I am damn sure, is gonna happen any given time now." Sungmin said, continuing to hit his head on the window.

"Oh okay, do whatever you like."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, hyung." Wook replied before he zoomed out onto the expressway, all the while gliding past other vehicles. Sungmin didn't look outside, already sure of the amount of curses and 'polite' gestures being thrown their way by the others.

Once on the expressway, Ryeowook decided to show off his 'extraordinary' skills to his lovely hyungs. He pressed on the accelerator, going way past 135 mph. Yesung was getting all giddy but still beads of sweat could be seen forming on his forehead and neck. His face was pale than ever, too.

"So hyungs, after what Kyu taught me yesterday I also prepared moves of my own! Wanna see?"

"Uhh…" Yesung drawled on, more concentrated on preventing his breakfast from reappearing.

"No! Absolutely not Wookie! Please, let's just head back!" Sungmin begged from the backseat, but was ignored completely.

Ryeowook grinned before he suddenly stepped on the breaks, the car swerving off road and through some bushes. He zoomed through the forest cover, steering like a mad.

"Ah fuck! Get away you damned cat!" Ryeowook cursed lightly, zooming through the dense tree cover.

"Language WOOKIE!" Sungmin scolded him from behind but he only ended up screaming as they flew off a ledge.

"Yee-haa!" Ryeowook yelled, lowering the roof of the convertible. Sungmin and Yesung screamed till their throats felt raw. "Hyungs are you guys trying to master high-notes in a single day?" Ryeowook laughed when they landed on a broken off piece of road. Without waiting for a moment, Ryeowook continued to accelerate. The wind flapped their hair every which way. Yesung was leaning heavily on the door, dry heaving after having released the contents of his stomach.

' _We're on a hiiighway to hell!~'_

These were the lyrics of the song currently spinning through both of the hyungs' minds.

Sungmin was no better than Yesung. He was clutching his seat tightly, nearly pulling it off. "Wookie…please…JUST STOOPPPP!" he groaned out.

Next morning…

Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting in the living room, watching some movies. Kyuhyun was lounging over the arm chair, his PSP lying on his chest.

Suddenly the door bell rang. None of them cared to move. In the end, Leeteuk went over to open the door, all the while grumbling about his dongsaengs being lazy-bums.

He opened the door only to come face to face with mud covered bodies of Yesung, Sungmin and Ryeowook.

"Oma! What happened to you guys!?" he screeched, ushering them inside.

Kyuhyun opened his eyes and nearly fell off his chair when he saw the state the 3 were in. Twigs, leaves and small patches of mud were sticking to them, giving them a cave-man like appearance. He laughed boisterously, pounding his fists on the ground. Eunhae were no better. Both of them were literally rolling on the floor, their laughs putting a banshee's to shame.

Leeteuk glared at the laughing trio before looking worriedly at his three dongsaengs. Well he had to admit it though they were indeed looking really funny!

"Hyung…" Sungmin groaned, sleepy and hungry. He was so damn tired that he just wanted to lie down right then and there. Ryeowook was leaning heavily over Yesung and if not for the elder keeping a firm grip on him he would've already body planted into the ground. Yesung was no better than the other two yet he was able to hold his ground slightly better than the two.

"You know…Teukie-hyung…we had so much…fun!" Ryeowook slurred, nearly falling from Yesung's hold. Kyuhyun stood up triumphantly from his place on the floor. He made his way over to the eternal maknae and held him by his shoulders. Ryeowook pried open his closed eyes, grinning like he did when he was driving. Eunhae cringed slightly in fear, having not seen such a maniacal expression on this certain maknae of theirs'.

"Teacher, I made you proud." Ryeowook said. Kyuhyun nodded, feeling proud of his student. He hugged him, not caring if he himself was getting dirty. Both of them were wearing similar evil smiles.

"Guess we have an EvilRyeo as well." Eunhyuk commented to the Fishy beside him.

"Come on my dearest student, let's get you to bed before we continue on with your lessons." Kyuhyun said to the guy who was nearly asleep.

"Yes…sir!"

"No Kyu! You aren't going to teach him ANYTHING!" Leeteuk yelled after the stumbling maknaes. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook 'tch-ed' in synchro, surprising the others who hadn't yet witnessed the rage driver mode of their sweet, innocent little eternal maknae. That 'others' included the Eunhae and the newly arrived Heechul, Kangin and Siwon.

"Wow! Was that really Wookie?" Kangin questioned to nobody in particular.

"No hyung, he was EvilRyeo!" Donghae piped up from behind.

"EvilRyeo!?"

"Yeah…"

"Lemme guess…Kyu is the culprit for whatever happened to Wookie?" Heechul guessed before gasping and stopping when he, finally, spotted two other mud-covered figures in the room. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!?" he shrieked, taking in their poor, dirty states.

"I-I-I" Sungmin muttered, his mind so foggy that he wasn't able to form understandable sentences.

"Yeah you what?" Leeteuk prompted him.

"I wanna…sleep!" and with that, both Yesung and Sungmin fell down on the floor, out like lights.

"Uhhh…I am not gonna carry them…I don't wanna get myself dirty." With that, Heechul also took his leave to his room.

"Okay! Everyone line-up, we are gonna decided it from stone-paper-scissors!" Leeteuk announced, gathering the still awake ones.

In the end, Eunhyuk landed himself the job of transporting the two mud-covered beings to their respective rooms. He groaned before getting on with his task.

At the time of dinner…

It was one of the few times when all the members were together in the dorm. Well nearly as the evil and eternal maknaes were still not there.

"Hyung, do you want me to go and call them? Maybe they are still asleep." Kibum said, starting to get up.

"No need to Kibum-ah, they will come sooner or later." Sungmin stopped him, placing the food he had just made on the table.

As if on cue, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun entered the dining area. But something was different. Now instead of only one person having his vision fixed on a PSP, there was another one too.

"Khakhakhakha take that you damned pest! That will teach you not to overtake the damn great driving king Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook yelled at the screen.

"Ugh not again…" Leeteuk sighed, all too familiar with the manic grin on his eternal maknae's face. The others were way too shocked, well at least the ones who hadn't rode with Ryeowook.

"That's the way to do it Ryeongu! Go on smash those suckers!" Kyu cheered him on.

"Aye aye cap!"

Both of them sat down on the chairs, chomping down on their food while playing. The others just kept silent.

"He can't be Wookie!" Hankyung yelled.

"Don't you think your timing was kinda off?" Shindong commented, ignoring the two driving manics.

"YAAAAH! HOW DARE HE! WOOOKIIEEE! BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!" Kyuhyun suddenly yelled, making Henry fall out of his chair in shock.

"ROGER!"

"Oww…Teukie hyung!" Henry whined, Kangin helping him up. Leeteuk just smacked his head down on the table, too tired to deal with them.

After another 30 minutes…

Ryeowook was finally back to being the polite and cheerful maknae he was, no more swearing or grinning like a fucking lunatic. He was happily chewing down on his food now that the PSPs were kept in the custody of the one and only Heeshika Man. Kyuhyun continued sulking, first his license and now his precious PSP.

"Okayyy, now that everything is okay, why don't you guys tell me about where you were yesterday and why the heck were you playing mud-man when you came back today?" Leeteuk questioned the three.

"Oh it was nothing hyung! I just took both Sungmin hyung and Yesung hyung on a drive! We had so much fun, right hyungs?"

"Yeah, we had so much fun nearly drowning in a mud pool Wookie." SUngmin said sarcastically, glaring at the brunette who didn't even look up from his food.

"Oh don't forget when a fucking gorilla attacked us and he nearly drove over him." Yesung piped in.

"Oh and how could I forget the unforgettable leap we took from the ledge?"

"Or when we were chased by the cops? Or when him just crossing an intersection led into a 20 car pile-up?"

"Oh and the lovely words he yelled, just mind blowing."

"Oh and his infamous 'pancake flip' and 'ring of fire' too."

By now everyone was gawking at the shortest person among them, even Kyuhyun.

"I am so proud of you my dear student! You made me proud! My teachings paid off!" Kyuhyun cheered, hugging the breath out of Ryeowook.

"Kyu…can't breathe…"Ryeowook choked out but went unheard. Everyone else was too much in a shock to care.

"And he said it was nothing." Heechul snorted suddenly before starting to laugh. Hangeng, Kangin and Shindong soon followed. By the end of a minute everyone was laughing.

"Goodness Wookie now that I've heard about what had happened, I think you might want to stay away from cars for some time." Leeteuk said, still smiling.

"But hyung…" Ryeowook whined.

"No Wookie, you are a safety hazard to the people of this country so no driving until we all, with all I don't mean only your so-called teacher so don't laugh too much Kyu, approve of it and you learn to drive within the speed limit and not like you are in a fucking race car." Heechul said, scratching Heebum behind his ears.

"Ugh fine…"

That night, a certain Sungmin's cheers could be heard throughout the country.

The End

 **Hope you liked it~! Review please~ :3**


End file.
